A New Life
by breakingelle
Summary: Sienna Rindir is a Bosmer a little different from the rest. One day she finds herself traveling to Skyrim as a brand new Thalmor agent only to find Skyrim isn't as boring as once thought. This is my first fanfic on this site and reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

A mother cried out in joy as her baby girl was placed in her arms. The child screamed and kicked out at the sky, cold and scared. She opened her eyes to revealbright irises the color of a golden sunset. The mother gasped, almost dropping her newborn in surprise. "Her eyes, Troy, look at them!" She whispered in amazement. The father looked over his wife's shoulder and into the odd eyes of his daughter. Instead of wonderment he looked angry. He turned and glanced away as if he was disgusted by the sight before him. "Isn't she wonderful?" The mother said, oblivious to her husband's disapproval. He chuckled to himself and looked back over the shoulder of his wife. His features had changed to that of happiness, but it was a mask. "Yes my love," Troy murmured. "Yes she is wonderful."

Chapter 1

"Harder Sienna! Harder! Hit like you mean it!" My father shouted as I pulled back my sword and prepared to strike the dummy once again. Sweat poured down my face and my limbs felt like boulders. We had been training like this since the crack of dawn and the midday Cyrodiil sun was hotter than ever. "Da, I don't-" I started. My father interrupted me, his voice harsh. "If you want to be accepted in this damned place then fight like you mean it girl! Cyrodiil is no place for our kind. We have to prove our worth! Now try that again!"  
I kept on swinging until finally my arms were so tired that the heavy steel sword fell out of my hands and onto the dusty ground. My father grunted in disapproval and I felt like crawling in a hole. All I seemed to do was disappoint him, even my odd golden eyes upset him. Wood Elves eyes never strayed from brown, green, and black so mine were an oddity and part of the reason we had to leave Valenwood. My people are superstitious and the color of my eyes meant to them, and my father, that I was cursed.  
In my village, and many parts of Valenwood, there are stories of a child born with golden eyes. Supposedly the mother of the child was raped unknowingly by a Daedra beast. The child is said to be evil and its eyes are actually the blood of it's Daedra father. This girl or boy is a harbinger of doom and leaves destruction and bad luck in it's path. When I was born I was classified as wicked and my family suffered for that. My father is all about our people's traditions and stories so naturally he believed that I was a demon and sided along with the rest of the tribe. Even today he blames me for our banishment. Now we are living thousands of miles away in a place that is as foreign as an Oblivion plane, his disappointment in me stronger than ever.  
Da shook his head and walked away leaving me alone and hurt. I stared out at the waters of Lake Rumare and the walls of the Imperial City. We lived on a farm at the edge of the river. Ma made Bosmer jewelry and she sold it up in the city while Da and my brother farmed and sold our produce to each town. I was the jewel of the family, my only purpose was to be pretty and marry a wealthy Wood Elf male who could take my family back to Valenwood. In my spare time mother taught me how to be a housewife and lectured me Bosmer traditions.  
Then there were days like this when Da got me out of the house and handed me a weapon. He showed me how to fight and defend myself though I had no idea why. If my only job was to have babies why would I need to know how to kill? I enjoyed it though, I liked the physical and mental challenge that it gave me. Examining my target and finding their weaknesses to use against them was fascinating and so much better than learning how to sew. I was a natural at archery, my aim was true and thorough. Sneak and pick pocketing were also involuntary much to my father's dismay. Swordsmanship was a different story. I just couldn't find my footing and my technique was sloppy. Still I thought I did very well for one who was meant to stay indoors all day.  
I picked up the sword and returned it to the shed before returning to my daily duties of tending to the chickens and starting on supper. Things were quiet with Ma in the city and Da and Thadon out in the fields. I was by myself but I didn't mind it, I actually rather liked the solitude. I was able to think about how I was going to leave this damn place.  
That was my dream. To leave and not be apart of my parents plan to marry and be some rich imbecile's bitch. I couldn't handle that and they knew it, but they pretended like it was my destiny. I wanted more. I was just waiting for my opportunity. When I turned 18 next month my time would be up though. I would be of age to marry. Ma and Da were so eager to go back home that they would marry me off the first day, I was sure of it. I was running out of time and options. I was desperate.  
The sun was still high in the sky as I made my way to the well to get water for supper. That's when I saw them coming down the road toward the Talos Bridge. Thalmor Agents. Mother and father loved them but I really had no opinion on them. While there were some things I disagreed with, like the fact that human races were inferior, I had no ill will towards them like most of the Imperials did in Cyrodiil.  
I did my best to ignore them as they came closer but their voices were so loud it was hard not to overhear their conversation.  
"Yes, those Nords have now started a Civil War!" One of them scoffed.  
"It should be called an Uncivil War the way those fools act!" Another one laughed, his voice high pitched and annoying.  
"More of us have been sent up north but there aren't many willing to go to that barren land. Falcar is talking about sending me up there but I have to admit it would be a nice challenge. We've conquered the Imperials, it'd be nice to see us do the same to the Nords." A new voice said, his words smooth and laced with heavy authority. The owner of this voice was obviously the leader of the group.  
I pulled the bucket up, grasped it tightly, then I slid it off the side of the well. It was heavier than I expected and it crashed to the ground, the water splashing in every direction. I froze as the voice of the Agents cut off abruptly and I felt eyes boring into my back. Slowly I turned and picked up the bucket, glancing over to see the Thalmor watching me with curious eyes.  
I stood up and straightened my dress, trying not to snap at them to keep walking. I couldn't understand why they found me so interesting since all I had done was displayed my clumsiness. I started to hang the bucket back on the hook when the voice of the ringleader broke the silence.  
"Would you like me to help with that?" He asked, his words soft. There was slight sarcasm in his voice that made my cheeks grow hot with anger.  
"I think I've got it but thank you for your offer." I snapped back, unable to keep my temper back any longer. I thought I heard a chuckle from him but I wasn't sure so I said nothing else.  
"You've got spunk. Turn around and let me see you." He commanded. I found myself turning around to face him even though I wanted to hiss back some nasty words at him for barking at me like I was a soldier. All those cruel thoughts disappeared though when I saw his face.  
He was an Altmer, a High Elf. His skin was a soft golden hue that made him almost seem to glow and his eyes were a light brown, uncommon in the High Elf race. He was young, only a year or two older than me, and his features were sharp but softer than most elves. Part of him almost looked human. He was even a little shorter than most of his kin. He was beautiful.  
He scanned me over, starting at my feet then moving up to my face. When he reached eye level he stopped, his mouth parting in surprise. I sighed slightly, I was used to this kind of reaction when one first saw my striking golden amber irises. Some Altmer had dull gold eyes but nothing like mine. I was unique and I hated it.  
"You have gorgeous eyes little Wood Elf. I now know why you are all the way out here in Cyrodiil so far away from the trees." He said in a intrusive tone. "But I'm being rude, I haven't even introduced myself. I am Marik Velectro, and you are?"  
I didn't understand this weird Elf. I had only dropped a water bucket not announced myself Emperor. Yet he found something interesting in me enough to stop what he was doing and question me. This small misadventure was thrilling and even though I found it strange I did not want him to leave.  
"I'm Sienna Rindir." I said. Marik smiled as if he approved and he stepped closer to me. His posse moved with him as if they were a third leg attached to his body. I had almost forgotten they were there I had been so distracted by the newcomer. They all were intrigued now about my eyes but none of them stared at me like Marik did, his chocolate eyes bright with intense curiosity.  
"So Sienna, have you ever wanted to travel to Skyrim?" He asked, crossing his arms across his broad chest. His question caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting a query on Skyrim.  
"Are you trying to sell me something Mr. Velectro? It sounds like you're trying to get me to buy mountainside property." I responded with raised eyebrows. I couldn't help my snappy retorts I just wasn't one for straight answers. I liked to beat around the bush and get people going. It was exciting.  
Marik threw back his head and laughed. "Well, well Miss. Rindir I think you are the young lady we've been looking for. We need someone with spirit like you to get things going in Skyrim. While I'm not trying to sell you mountainside property I would like to persuade you to join my cause. The Thalmor cause."  
I almost fell over in surprise. This was my ticket out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood before the target, the unfamiliar bow burning in my hand. It was Elven and expensive and cold. It wasn't warm and used like the longbow at home. While it was lighter I could tell it packed a punch. I really didn't know what I was doing and I could feel Marik and Falcar's eyes staring into my soul, waiting for me to let the arrow fly.

After I had packed my bags I traveled with Marik and his crew to a Thalmor base between Chorrol and Bruma. The strange Altmer introduced me to his leading officer, a older Altmer named Falcar who didn't seem to really like me, let alone anyone but Marik. In a matter of minutes my skill with a bow was being tested to see if I was right for Skyrim.

I took my stance, feet shoulder width apart and my eyes looking down the spine of the arrow towards the target. With a quick sigh I let the arrow loose and prayed that the Eight Divines were on my side. And they were. The head of the arrow buried deeply into the center of the target with a satisfying thud. I couldn't help but smirk a little as I glanced over at my two judges. The look of shock on Falcar's face was a good enough award for my efforts.

"You're a Wood Elf. Of course you can shoot!" Falcar exclaimed raising up his arms and embracing me. Instead of looking at me with disgust now he was treating me like an old friend. These High Elves really were strange.

"I told you she was perfect for my troupe, Fal." Marik said crossing his arms with a look of approval on his perfect face. "With a little fine tuning from yours truly she could be leading our Archers into battle one day."

The old Altmer only laughed as he moved away from me. "I'll get this Tree Climber a uniform and weapons before you leave for Bruma in the hour. Go and get ready and I'll be by soon." Falcar said shooing us away from the archery range and out into the main part of the camp.

It was nothing permanent, just a traveling camp of Thalmor agents who roamed Cyrodiil crossing out any signs of Talos worship. My new group was waiting for us by the horses but Marik led me a different way, toward the forest.

"Walk with me a second Sienna." He said guiding me down a deer path. I didn't know what to say so I said nothing, confused on what he would have to speak to me about.

"How old are you?" Marik asked suddenly.

"Um, seventeen. I'll be eighteen next month." I explained.

"I am eighteen and I've been with the Thalmor since I was twelve. I don't know anything but Thalmor." He sighed sounding almost regretful. "But I guess that is what I get for buying the crap that these old Altmer spit out. What I'm trying to say here is be careful joining us. You seem like a good girl and I would hate for you to get caught up in our silly rules and regulations. Just think before you cross that border into Skyrim."

I was confused. One minute he was begging me to join his cause and the next he was practically pushing me away. Did he want me, or did he not? When he finally saw my skills were they not good enough for him? Was I a let down?

"Marik, if you are trying to tell me not to join you I will leave. If my skills are not up to your standards then just tell me." I responded unable to keep the hurt form my words.

He suddenly stopped and turned to look at me, shock on his face. "No my dear Sienna! Nothing like that at all!" He exclaimed running a hand through his unusually dark hair. "I'm saying that you need to know that this is what you want before you dive in. Once you become Thalmor…there is nothing else."

I could feel my face fall a bit as the reality sunk in. This future ahead of me would be a little different than I had imagined. I could back out now but I would be on the Thalmor's bad side, something that would not get me or my family back to Valenwood. Or I keep going and have my life be planned out for me with little flexibility. Really I had no choice. I had to keep going and hope that there would be more offered to me and that Marik's words were wrong. There was no backing away now, I had dug my hole too deep.

"Thank you for the advice Marik." I muttered softly. "I believe I will travel with you to Skyrim. Maybe there will be more up there than there is here."

He smiled at me, his expression saddened. "Its going to be a pleasure serving with you Miss. Rindir, or should I now say Cadet Rindir? Let us head back to camp now and prepare for the journey."

Marik turned on his heel and I followed him, his words picking at my mind. Was this the wrong choice? Should I have not followed this man, no not even a man, a _boy,_ to my destiny? It was too late now, I had already set my path.


	3. Chapter 3

The road to Skyrim was long…and very boring. We left the Chorrol camp thirty minutes after my talk with Marik. I had been outfitted with a Thalmor Archer's uniform and Elven bow and arrows. With my new garb we took off, walking all the way to Bruma. Things were very green for awhile and the temperature dropped and the landscape became bare as approached the mountains. It was summer but Bruma and the land around her was always cold.  
I learned the names of my new colleagues, all High Elves. Me and another Ice Mage named Erissa were the only females in the group but I learned quickly that she had no intentions of becoming friends with me. Her burning glares pointed toward me were all that gave it away that I was not welcome. The other two were males, not including Marik. Their names were Telind, a cheerful Fire Mage with some sense of humor, and Lorund, a gruff war-hardened Battlemage. They all had nothing to talk to about other than how much they loved the Thalmor and their hatred for other races. I had no opinion so I kept out of their conversation.  
We reached Bruma at midnight but we did not stop, instead we were given massive horses to carry us all the way to Skyrim. In the hour we were back on the road and I was about to fall asleep sitting up. Marik rode beside me with no signs of exhaustion.  
"Are you tired?" He asked me with almost a mocking tone.  
"Yes." I sighed figuring it was no use to lie since I had already fallen asleep once on my horse and Marik had to catch me before I fell to the ground and busted open my skull.  
"You'll get used to the unusual hours soon enough." The Altmer chuckled waving his hand to the others and urging his horse into a fast canter.  
We rode hard the rest of the night and by dawn we all were tired, even the horses. It felt like we would never reach the Skyrim border but eventually we did only to find some sort of commotion occurring under the gate that marked the entrance to Nord country.  
Marik stopped us and rode ahead to talk with the Imperial guards that were guiding prisoners up onto a carriage. One of the delinquents was passed out and had to be lifted into a seat where his head flopped to the side with his eyes still tightly shut.  
"What do you think this is?" Telind asked, sitting up out of the saddle to get a better look.  
"Its like a border patrol." Erissa sneered back. "Obviously these fools were trying to cross into Skyrim and they we captured. No one goes in or out except Legion and Thalmor." She lifted her head up high as if she was proud of this.  
"Where are they going?" I asked, my voice soft.  
"To the chopping block! They committed a serious crime and they will be punished with death. You see those Nords in the blue armor? They are Stormcloaks. Out of all of them they deserve to die the most!" Erissa snapped back.  
I fell silent as I watched the Legion soldiers fill up another cart, this time just with Stormcloaks. As the last was loaded another man in noble robes was seated in the first cart beside the passed out Nord. He was gagged and his head was low but I could clearly see his mop of auburn hair from where I sat.  
"That's Ulfric Stormcloak!" Lorund rumbled with wide eyes.  
"By the Eight it is! They've caught him! I can't believe those Imperials caught that son-of-a-bitch!" Telind cackled throwing back his head.  
I knew who Ulfric Stormcloak was and I had heard of his deeds but I felt no reason to call him nasty names. The man was trying to protect Skyrim and her beliefs as the Empire crumbled to it's last days. From what rumors I heard the High King was apparently "shouted apart" by Ulfric. Whatever that meant.  
Marik trotted back up to us with a stern look on his face. He was so grown up for only eighteen. "These prisoners are traveling to a nearby town called Helgen to be executed. The First Emissary of Skyrim will be there with General Tullius and I think it will be wise to speak with them and see if there is anything we can do." He informed us. We all nodded our heads obediently and followed him and the carts.  
I didn't know what I had expected Skyrim to be but it wasn't this. It had more life than I had originally thought, not just barren tundra though I was sure there were parts like that. The trees were tall and very much alive. There were even plants that poked up through the early morning frost. Animals scurried through the underbrush and birds flew above us screeching to the rising sun. Really it was gorgeous.  
The carts in front of us rumbled along at a grueling pace. I could hear the hushed voices of the prisoners as they comforted each other and said prayers to Talos. My companions heard this also and they became furious, looking to Marik for the orders to shut them up. But Marik said nothing, didn't even give them a side glance. He kept going like he didn't hear the prayers and instead picked up the pace so that we were riding beside the carts.  
The prisoners still kept mumbling to each other and praying but Marik made no move to stop them and I wondered why. From what I could tell he was big on the no Talos rule. I rode up beside the first cart to get away from the heated glares of Erissa and the others. I looked straight forward, not wanting to meet the gaze of these doomed people. Their conversations met my ears though and unwillingly I listened.  
"Where are you from horse thief?" A Stormcloak soldier asked looking over to a dark haired Nord.  
"Why does it matter? We're all dead anyway!" He snapped back, his voice shaking with fear.  
"A Nord's last thought should be of home." The Stormcloak uttered softly.  
The horse thief was silent for a moment before responding. "Rorikstead. I-I'm from Rorikstead." He stammered  
"And what about you? Who are you and where do you hail from?" The soldier asked another person. I glanced over wondering who he could be talking to because the other two men in the cart were the passed out Nord and Ulfric who was gagged. Surprisingly the Nord was awake but his eyes were downcast making him almost appear to still be unconscious.  
He was around my age and very fair, his blond hair shaggy and unkept. His muscles bulged like all Nord males who spent most of their days training with a sword as heavy as child. When he looked up to answer his blue eyes drew me in. They were so blue, bluer than the Abecean Sea back home in Cyrodiil. I couldn't tear my gaze from them, as they reminded me of my own strange golden orbs. He caught me looking at him and I turned away quickly, once again watching the road ahead.  
"I am Solden Jorundr from Ivarstead." He responded, his voice deep and rumbling like thunder. A shiver went down my spine as he spoke. His voice was so grievous and mournful that I felt like leaping off my horse and letting him ride away. This poor boy had done nothing to deserve the punishment of death. The only thing I could do to help him though was pray the blade was sharp and his death would be painless.  
"I am Ralof of Riverwood." The Stormcloak responded. "May Talos be with us all as we embark to Sovngard." The last part was obviously directed toward me. It was a dare really. He was daring me to snap at him for saying the human God's name but I did not respond much to his dismay. So instead he talked to me directly.  
"You there! Bosmer!" Ralof snorted, turning to look at me.  
I glanced back nervously. "Uh…yes?" I responded.  
"Are you going to be the one chopping off my head? Or is it another one of your little Elf friends?" Ralof grinned at me.  
"No." I said simply. This obviously wasn't the answer he was looking for because he frowned and continued to taunt me.  
"Can't mess up your pretty little hands can you, sweetheart?" He crooned with another smile.  
I narrowed my eyes, sick of this fool's rambling. I stuck out my hand to him, my amber eyes glaring at his own. He blinked, surprised by the full on force of them. They were a shocker.  
"I will not disrespect you sir so I ask you not to disrespect me. Look at my hands. Look at the calluses and scars. I am like you and just because I am a different race does not allow you to pick on me. I am sorry you have been punished this way but do not take it out on me. I am not the one who put you in this position." My voice was low and full of acid but he deserved every word.  
Ralof's head hung. "You are right. That was foolish of me. I am sorry, miss. I see now you are different than the one over there." He said nodding over to where Erissa was giving evil eyes to the cart of Stormcloaks. "I shouldn't have spent some of my last few minutes insulting someone who obviously had no part in my demise. Accept this humble Nord's apologies."  
I couldn't believe his words or his reaction. I had heard Nords liked to fight and were somewhat cocky. I had also heard that they had unwavering honor, loyalty, and respect. Ralof was displaying the last remnants of Nord respect that had seemed to disappear from those involved in the Stormcloak rebellion.  
"I-I forgive you." I stammered. My eyes moved from Ralof to the other Nord Solden. His mysterious eyes were locked on me with curiosity. He seemed like he wanted to ask me something when but quiet exchange was interrupted by a Legion officer yelling for the gates to open. I tore my gaze from Solden and back to the road where stone walls and a giant oak doors met my eyes. We had reached Helgen.


	4. Chapter 4

The prisoners stepped down from the carts and stood around the chopping block. I watched each take their place with solemn eyes. None were crying though, they all seemed to have accepted the fact that this was the way they were going to die. My gaze lingered though on the Nord who called himself Solden. His own blue orbs were hard like ice and seemed to convey no emotions as the first head rolled into the crate. I winced and looked away. Then came the first roar.

It came from the mountain peaks that had to be miles away but the sound was so crisp. An Imperial guard lifted his head up to the skies. "What was that?" He asked. The Imperial Captain glared back at her soldier. "Nothing! Now lets continue. Next is Solden Jorundr of Ivarstead!" She shouted but it was drowned out by another roar, this time it was louder. The crowd of prisoners mumbled amongst themselves, their heads tilted upward. The Captain was furious and shouted once again. "_Next prisoner_!"

My heart dropped to my stomach as I watched Solden lumber up to the block and was pushed down to his knees. I didn't know this man. I had no reason so feel saddened by his death, but I was. His head rested on the wooden stump and the executioner lifted up his giant blade. I held my breath, waiting for the sound of metal against flesh and bone. But it never came. Instead the ground shook and the sound of rushing rapids filled the sky. Everyone's heads snapped up to see the massive body of a…dragon.

He landed on top of the guard barracks, his landing shaking the ground so much that the executioner dropped his weapon and fell over. The dragon lifted his mighty head and shouted into the sky in some language that I didn't know existed. Suddenly the skies opened up and rocks the size of my head came raining down.

Our horses screamed, rearing and bucking. I landed on my side with a satisfying crunch and a burning pain in my ribs. I lifted my head to see Marik and the others scrambling to get General Tullius and Elenwen out of Helgen before the rocks smashed them and the way out. I tried to stand up to help but things were turning fuzzy and black, my head was spinning and…

"Miss! Miss!" The voice shouted over a sound similar to thousands of boulders dropping from the sky. Wait…boulders _were_ dropping from the sky. My eyes flew open to see two men leaning over me. Neither were apart of my Thalmor troupe but I did recognize one of them. It was Solden. He looked relieved and let out a sigh. "Let me help you up." He rumbled taking my hand. His palm was cool against my clammy fingers and I gripped his hand tightly. Solden lifted me up and I let out a hiss as a sharp pain stabbed at my side.

"Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" He asked suddenly, placing his hand on the small of my back so I wouldn't fall over.

"It's my ribs!" I gasped out squeezing Solden's hand. "I think they're broken but I'll be fine. Where are we? What happened back there!?"

"It was a dragon. I thought those things were a myth but that thing was very real. Right now we are in one of the barracks. The boulders falling from the sky blocked the exit out of the town. There is another one through here if I'm not mistaken. Are you able to make the journey?" The other man asked. I realized he was an Imperial by the armor he was wearing.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get the hell out of here." I growled taking a hesitant step forward. As long as I didn't move my upper body too much I was okay, it was just turning around that made stars appear in my vision.

"Here are your things. I took them off when we brought you in here." Solden said handing me my bow and quiver. I slipped the quiver around me painfully but kept my bow in one hand in case I needed it.

"Thank you, Solden." I smiled. He looked at me quizzically and I realized that he had never introduced himself to me formally. "Oh, I'm sorry I overheard your name back in the cart. I'm Sienna Rindir." I said sheepishly.

He nodded and the Nord soldier stepped forward. "I'm Hadvar of Riverwood. If we can get through this I'll take you there. Its just down the road from Whiterun where we can get you a Healer." He said turning his attention to me.

I nodded to him, not wanting to speak. Every breath felt like my insides were being jabbed with a hot poker and I didn't want to risk talking, which hurt even worse. Hadvar understood and he motioned us forward to a iron gate that led deeper into the barracks.

Our progress was slow because of me. We had to walk like snails for me to be able to keep up. Solden had offered to carry me but I didn't think the jolting movements would have helped the pain in my side. Occasionally we would run into Stormcloaks and despite the current predicament we were all in they were not kind at all to the two men dressed in Imperial armor and a Elven girl in Thalmor robes.

When we did encounter a fight Solden would step in front of me like a mighty human shield. He would raise his sword and shield and cut through every opponent that tried to get past him. Normally I would have been horrified of the picture before me. A picture of men falling to the cold ground, their blood pooling around them as they gasped for their last breath. But for some reason I was numb to my surroundings. It must have been the pain and the shock of seeing a damn dragon.

After passing through the torture chamber and recruiting another member to our party, the torturer's assistant, we found ourselves in a system of caves. They were all downhill and our progress became even more slow as I had to hold onto the wall and watch every step. One the third hill down Solden muttered to himself and hoisted me up into his strong arms. I expected an Oblivion gate to open and all hell break lose in the form of pain but I didn't feel a thing. I was pleasantly surprised and snuggled into my new way of transportation. After that things went along much more quickly until we met the giant spiders.

Back in Valenwood we have giant plants that will eat an Elf whole and still have room for three more. We also had massive tigers and primates that hung from trees along the coasts. I had seen these creatures and they really didn't scare me. I knew how to avoid them and how to kill them if need be, but giant spiders that spit poison was a different story.

We walked into the cavern, the cracks above us letting in only a small amount of light. What we could see though were strands of silk covering the walls and floor. In my delusional state of pain I didn't see anything unnatural about this and I found it odd that Solden and Hadvar stopped in their tracks. Solden suddenly set me down against the cold wall. "Don't move. I'll make sure they don't get near you." He whispered.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?" I laughed. I spoke in a normal voice that I would use in a conversation but the words seemed much louder as they echoed off the stone walls. Then there was a rustling from above, coming from a corner not touched by the light. The thing chirped like a bird and moved around before finally making itself seen. The spider lowered itself down on a thick silk thread, flexing it's long thick legs.

I watched as Solden drew his sword and raised his shield. Hadvar did the same and the two moved into attack. The spider had dropped from his rope and was now creeping forward with its beady eyes flicking this way and that. Then the spider pounced forward with his giant pincers clapping together sending off the horrible chirping sound we had heard earlier. Solden and Havar leaped to the side as the beast slowing turned to attack once more. The two warriors took the opening and slashed at the spider's back, sending a green liquid spilling onto the ground. I tucked my legs in to avoid taking a bath in spider slime.

The giant arachnid reared up, screaming in pain. Unable to bear it's weight on it's back end the spider fell on it's back with a loud thud. The eight legs tore at the air trying to spin pick itself back up and fend of it's attackers. It was too late though as Solden bravely sliced off it's ugly head. The beast's muscles twitched frantically but it was dead.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen and part of me thought it was the pain giving me hallucinations. Things were starting to turn black around the edges once more and I blinked to clear my vision. Suddenly I was being hoisted up and carried toward a crack in the cavern's wall. The way out.

"Alright Sienna, almost there." He whispered in his thick accented voice. I nodded slowly. The pain in my side went from one hot poker to ten thousand iron brands stabbing me in the side. I was finding it hard to breathe and I hadn't noticed until now that every time a I took a breath it was short and gasping and a crackling sound was heard from my chest.

"She's punctured a lung, Solden." Havar said walking over to us and leaning closer to me. "We've got to get her to Whiterun before dark." His voice was slowly drifting away until I could barely hear Solden's response. Everything sounded like a rushing wave attacking the shore, jumbled together until it was just sound. Slowly, I closed my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

As I lay in the dark of unconsciousness dragons were all I could see. I was standing on a snowy mountain top, the wind whipping around me. Their scales glowed many different colors, not just the eerie onyx of the dragon from Helgen. Green, blue, orange, red, and white flying beasts screamed all at once as they snaked around my vision. They did not use harsh guttural noises like most animals though, what they spoke were _words_. I did not understand the language though. It was ancient tongue that was not known to me nor to the people of my day and age.

_"Nust wo ni qiilaan fen kos duaan!" _They shouted in unison. _"Nust wo ni qiilaan fen kos duaan!" _Over and over again they said this, each time becoming louder and louder, their flight becoming frantic.

"Do you know what they say _Shul Fahliil, _Sun Elf?" A voice in deep baritone rumbled softly beside me. My eyes flickered up to see a massive golden dragon staring at me with humble eyes. His presence did not frighten me though. He gave off an aura of peace and warmth like a grandfather. By his faded color and ragged wings I could tell he was much older that the dragons flying over us.

"No. I do not." I responded. "Who are you?"

"I am Paarthurnax. For now that is all you need to know about me. I am more interested in you." Paarthurnax dipped his head closer to me but I didn't lean away.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" I asked.

"You are here because you are needed. The _Kelle, _Elder Scrolls, do not foretell of a _Shul Fahiil _in this era. I personally do not need you, but all of _Taazokaan, _Tamriel, needs you just like they need the _Dovahkiin, _Dragonborn. The only difference is he was told of in the _Kelle_."

I looked away from Paarthurnax. "So, suddenly I am needed? I thought the Elder Scrolls were always correct, they don't make mistakes." I said.

The old dragon shook his head. "No they do not. So you are there but you cannot be read in the literal sense. The ones who read the Scrolls have _sizaan_ you, _lost_ you. But you will be found."

"Who is this _Dovahkiin_ or Dragonborn person? Do I have anything to do with him?" I asked becoming impatient.

"You know him. My guess is yes, he is apart of your fate and he apart of your's." Paarthurnax looked up at the sky. The dragons were now dispersing and flying away in groups. "Alduin has risen and is now calling his _sizaan tah, _lost pack. It is time for you to go and return to yourself. I will see you again soon _Shul Fahliil._

"Wait!" I called as he opened his huge wings to fly off.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You never told me what they were saying."

Parrthurnax closed his eyes as he spoke. "They are saying 'Those who do not bow will be devoured.'"

The dragon launched off the ground with his wings groaning as they took flight. The wind picked up and snow started to whip around my face. Paarthurnax disappeared into the blizzard as my vision turned white.

My eyes snapped open to the bright light of the sun. My side ached but it was way better than it had been. I sat up slowly and looked around, unsure of my surroundings. The last place I had seen was the clearing outside of the caves we had traveled. Where I was now was totally different. It was a temple. Vines hung from the rafters and the ceiling was high, letting in light through tiny windows. In the middle of the room was a small pool. Walkways crossed through it to the middle where a glass embalm shone brightly as the sun struck it's colorful surface. There were beds in the corners of the room and around the pool but I was the only living soul.

"Um, hello?" I called out. I was surprised at how hoarse my voice was. How long had I been out? Suddenly a woman in priestess robes walked out from behind a corner with a kind smile on her weathered face. She was a Nord but slender and petite.

"I'm glad to see you are finally awake Sienna. I am Danica Pure-Spring. I've been taking care of you while you have been ill." She explained coming closer and pouring me a cup of water.

"Where am I? What is this place?" I asked taking the cup and drinking it's contents. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I took the cup away from my lips and saw that it was empty.

"You are in Whiterun. Solden took you here to the Temple of Kynareth to be healed. I am in charge of this temple." Danica said as she poured me more water. "You've been out for three days now."

I almost dropped the cup in surprise. "_Three days!?" _I hissed.

"Yes. We were all becoming worried. Your injuries were serious but not serious enough to cause you to be unconscious for so long. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine. Still sore but loads better than…three days ago." I muttered numbly. "Where is Solden now?"

"He embarked on a mission for the Jarl yesterday at the sun's high. He should be back soon. It is early morning now." She sighed looking a little worried. "But, you have other visitors now." Danica's tone suddenly became more stiff as she stepped to the side.

Marik and Lorund appeared from behind the corner. Marik looked relieved when he saw me. He hurried over with Lorund lumbering behind him looking indifferent.

"Thank the Gods you're okay Sienna!" Marik said breathlessly as he took a my hand in his own. "We thought we had lost you at Helgen! Lorund and I went to look for your body but we could not find you. We had to give up as new orders were given to us."

I smiled slightly. "Where are Erissa and Telind?"

The grin on Marik's face wavered and he hung his head. "We lost them at Helgen. Erissa's chest was crushed by one of the boulders. She died instantly. Telind…burned alive. The fire…we couldn't put it out. It was painful for him but he is with Akay now. He feels no hurt any longer."

My breath caught in my throat as I listened to Marik. I hadn't known them for long but I was saddened by their death. There was no reason for the way they had to leave this earth. I suddenly felt very bad for marking them as ignorant fools. "So its just you, me, and Lorund now…" I whispered.

The High Elf leader shook his head sadly and opened his mouth to speak again when abruptly the door of the temple flew open. All our heads snapped to attention to look at the big grimy Nord standing in the doorway. Solden.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, small smile forming on my parched lips. Marik noticed my reaction and narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"I just got back from Bleak Falls Barrow and I thought I would stop by to see if-" Solden stopped his breathless rant when he saw me sitting up and looking at him with a smirk on my face. "Oh." Was all he said.

"Are you the Nord who brought _my_ Sienna to this place of healing?" Marik asked standing up and strolling over Solden. I didn't like the way he said _my, _It almost sounded like he was implying that he owned me.

"Yes, I brought her here." Solden answered, his tone even and emotionless.

"On behalf of the Thalmor I thank you, sir." Marik announced smoothly. "She is a very important little girl. If there is anyway we can repay you please let us know and we'll be happy to oblige."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to hold back biting retorts. Nobody called me _little girl._

"Thank you." Solden muttered. "There is one thing…"

"Yes? Money? Mead?" Marik asked.

"No. I'd like a moment alone with Sienna." Solden answered and I thought I saw a smirk on his face.

Marik took in a sharp breath, his body becoming rigid. He wasn't expecting that request. "Lorund, let us go to the Drunken Huntsman around the corner. Maybe we can find Elven weapons there." He snapped slipping past Solden without a second glance at me.

The Nord warrior closed the door behind him then turned to look at me. His clear blue eyes shone with questions and concerns. I gave him a weak smile and motioned for him to sit on edge of my bed. I felt so comfortable around Solden, maybe it was because I had spent hours in his arms as he carried my limp body through caves. Maybe it was because of the dream…

He sat down beside me. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I hurt some." I shrugged, wanting to get off the topic.

"I guess I won't see you again after you leave with your…friends." Solden scowled slightly

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about that either. "You don't know that. I think there is more to our tale than an near-death experience." We both laughed at that. I felt like I was at home when he was around.

"I will miss you Sienna." He chuckled sheepishly. "I barely know you but I feel like we are bonded by the soul."

"I feel the same way." I responded with a sigh. For some reason the image of the dragons crossed my mind as I spoke these words. Every time now that I looked at Solden Paarthurnax's word _Dovahkiin _echoed in my head. I laughed silently at my foolishness. It was a dream. Nobody was a Dragonborn nor was I a "Sun Elf" whatever that meant.

"Well, I need to go up to Dragonsreach. I have a feeling I'll be in Whiterun for awhile. Goodbye, Sienna." Solden stood up and nodded to me formally and disappeared out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not my best chapter but we all have those right? Reviews much appreciated! Thank you for those who continue to review and read!**

Danica released me as night began to fall on Whiterun. Marik and Lorund were waiting for me outside the temple. They informed me we were heading to Solitude, a port city at the edge of Skyrim. Already we had been assigned another agent; Erissa and Telind were completely forgotten as if they never existed. We headed out tonight since it would take us about three or four days to reach the Skyrim capital. I didn't mind as it would mean sitting in a carriage and not having to do anything for the next few days.

We hadn't even left the city when I saw Solden again. He was standing with a Dark Elf by the guard barracks, both their expressions tight with anxiety. With confident strides Marik strolled over to them. I started to followed but Lorund stopped me with one of his thick arms. "Let Marik talk to them. That Dunmer Irileth is the Jarl's personal bodyguard. There must be something going on if she's out here." He spoke quietly.

I got a sickening feeling in my stomach as I watched the Thalmor agent converse with Solden and Irileth. The image of dragons swirled through my head and I gripped the edge of a building to steady myself. Lorund noticed my odd behavior and moved closer to me. "Are you alright? Do you need to go back to that priestess?" He asked. I looked up, shocked to see concern in his beady brown eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Just…tired." I muttered looking away and back to the others. Marik was strolling towards us with a grim look on his face. I knew what he was going to say even before he was ten feet away from us.

"There has been a dragon attack by the Western Watchtower. Irileth, Solden, and a few guards are going see if they can try and kill the beast before it tries to attack the city. We're going to help them." Marik stated, his mouth set in a thin line. "Sienna I think it would be wise if you would stay here and let us take care of this. You're still very weak and we haven't even had the chance to give you any formal training. I believe you will be more of a hindrance than an asset."

I gaped at him with clear disbelief on my face. I couldn't believe his bold words! "_Excuse _me Marik," I sneered. "But I believe that I can help you. How many times have you seen me shoot a bow? Once? You really don't know what I am capable of so I'm here to tell you I am joining you on this little expedition." I was furious and my voice had risen to a shout. I was vaguely aware of Solden, Irileth, and a few guards staring at me with shock.

I didn't understand Marik's reaction as he chuckled and placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "I was right. You are _exactly _what we need here. Alright little Bosmer, ready your arrows; we're going dragon hunting."

Half and hour later I was skipping over piles of rubble from the watchtower with and arrow nocked and ready to fly. The dragon had flown off just minutes before we arrived. The only guard still alive had been found huddled behind a rock with half of his face burnt to a crisp. The smell of charred flesh was overwhelming and made me want to vomit the contents of my empty stomach. Over ten men had lost their life to this dragon and now their bodies were burnt to the point where there were no longer features. They were faceless beings. May the Eight take pity on them.

I looked up as another torch added to the light of my own. It was Solden, his face solemn and shadowy. "Marik wants you to regroup with him over by the watchtower." He muttered.

I suddenly felt very bad for my Nord hero. He had been sent to delay this message to me like some errand boy. "Alright, thank you for telling me." I whispered brushing past him. He followed me with heavy steps until the sound of a dragon's cry pierced the night sky. We both stopped, whirling around to look up at the sky.

The damned dragon swooped down from the clouds, his dark green body barely visible against the blackened sky. He was much smaller than the dragon that had attacked Helgen and a pang of anger tore at my chest. We couldn't seek revenge tonight for the ones who died days ago. Still, this was a dragon and we would bring him down.

Suddenly Solden grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his thick shoulder. I pounded on his back screaming to let me fight as he sprinted over the rubble and up into the watchtower. He set me down roughly and I staggered back, glaring at him. "What do you think you are doing!?" I yelled above the screaming outside.

"I'm saving your life!" Solden growled. "You will die out there and you know it so shut up and listen to me! Most of these men, including me, are skilled only in the ways of the sword. The problem is that that damn creature spends his time up in the air. We need you to bring him down with your arrows. Go up to the top of the watchtower and shoot him down. Once he lands, he's mine. Watch out for his fire though. From what I can tell he can only use it so much before he tires. I know you can do this Sienna, you're a strong little lass." He smiled at me, his blue eyes giving me a sense of hope.

"Stay safe." I muttered as he ran out the door and into the thick of battle. As his figure vanished I sprinted up the steps to the top of the tower. Above me the dragon flew in circles breathing fire onto the men below. The warriors were crouched behind rocks trying to get a shot at him with their longbows but to no avail. Their weak iron arrows had no affect against the reptile's thick skin and scales, they just bounced off as if they were small pebbles.

I crouched at edge of the steps, part of my body hidden behind a thick stone wall. It would protect me against his fire but not his teeth and claws. My bow was readied with a sturdy Elven arrow that gleamed gold in the torchlight. This was stronger than the iron but I didn't know if it would work or not. I doubted it had ever been tested against a dragon's flesh. I waited for him to hover above the screaming men then I took my shot. I sprinted out of my hiding place, steadying myself and taking my stance. I let go of the arrow and it flew.

It seemed like ages before it hit my mark, the dragon's exposed throat. He screamed as it buried into flesh. Deep red blood seeped from the wound but it was nowhere near a killing shot. This monstrosity wasn't going down in with one arrow. The dragon flew away, his flight unstable. The men below let out a cheer and I saw Lorund come out of his hiding place, his hands alight with magic.

The dragon flew back around to face the men on the ground once more with a new anger. I shot another arrow this one burying itself in his underbelly but not seeming to do any harm. Spikes of ice whizzed through the air but the dragon's fire put an end to the magic before it could strike him.

I was firing arrows off like a madwoman now, trying to get another perfect shot to bring him to his knees. When another one of my arrows pierced his neck he finally realized it was me that kept dealt him the perfect blow. His silver eyes swiveled to meet my own gold orbs. He let out a horrifying cry and he turned his fire onto me. I dropped to the ground and rolled out from under the flames. He heat was so intense it felt like my organs were baking inside me. With the dragon hurt his aim was off and I was able to hide back inside the watchtower behind the wall. He circled the tower now, waiting for me to take another shot at him. When I never reappeared he took matters into his own hands and landed heavily on the top of the tower. My heart thudded in my ears as fear grasped at me making me freeze. From where I hid he couldn't see me and I knew I had the advantage of surprise.

It was a stupid idea but I couldn't sit there and let him eventually swallow me whole. I nocked an arrow, my last arrow, and said a prayer to the Eight before jumping out from behind my hiding place. The Gods must have heard my prayer because his position couldn't have been more perfect. His head was up, sniffing the air no doubt trying to get a scent of me. His fleshy neck was exposed letting me see the two arrows that had struck him before. The wounds bled profusely and I knew one more shot would anchor him to the ground for good. With a flourish of my fingers the arrow left my bow and made it's new home in the dragon.

He let out a deafening roar and reared up, his back feet slipping off the edge of the tower and sending him crashing to the earth. The ground shook with his impact and I rushed down the stone steps and outside to see the dragon flip himself back onto his feet. He tried to take off into the sky but he was too weak and his heavy wings flopped back onto the ground, useless.

Soldiers and Thalmor alike rushed from their hiding places and attacked the dragon, screaming battle cries and waving their swords about. The beast roared in anger, his giant jaws clamping down on a poor Whiterun guard and ripping his body in half. I watched from the base of the tower in horror as two more guards met their death to his massive fangs. They all tried to attack him head on but more and more guards kept dying or being flung yards away from where they once stood.

I wanted to help but I didn't know how. Where was Solden? Was he one of the men ripped apart? Was he dead? My eyes scanned the masses of dying men but I couldn't see his horned helmet or giant steel greatsword. I almost convinced myself of his demise when there he was standing on top of the beast's head. Was he mad!? The dragon was thrashed around trying to dislodge the Nord. Solden never wavered though with his one hand gripped to one of the creature's horns. Solden lifted up his massive sword and buried it into the dragon's skull.

The beast stopped moving and his head flopped to the ground. Solden landed on his feet and turned towards me, dark red blood smeared on his face. I must of looked like an idiot standing there with my mouth wide open but I wasn't the only one dumbfounded. Everyone was silent, the only noise was the sound of crickets chirping and the distant howl of a wolf. We were all staring at Solden.

Eventually one of the Nord guards let out a cheer. "Lets hear it for Solden Jorundr!" He bellowed and the rest of the remaining men shouted with him. The silence was broken and everyone started to move towards Solden to pat him on the back and congratulate him on his kill. But it was short lived as the dragon burst into flames.

The dragon's body shimmered in bright gold fire. His scales and skin crackled as they burned and drifted away with the wind until there was nothing left but his yellowed bones. The fire did not disperse like the scales did though, instead it transformed into tendrils of purple and gold light that flew up into the sky then dived back down and wrapped around Solden's body. They swirled around him for a few moments before seeming to sink into his skin. He gasped out, his eyes wide as the last of the light disappeared into him. This time no one said a word.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed since the dragon attacked the western watchtower. A week had past since I had last seen Solden. All of Skyrim heard the Greybeards summon him, the Dragonborn, to High Hrothgar that same night. Their voices shook my core but what really unsettled me was the look on the young Nord's face as he realized that he was the _Dovahkiin. _It was a look of dread.

Marik later explained to me what being the Dragonborn meant. The tale was an old Nord story, legends that were told to children at nighttime. The _Dovahkiin_ was supposed to rid the word of the evil Aludin; A dragon who would end the world. The stories were thought to be myths, but Solden proved them all to be real.

I had been whisked away from my Nord hero by Marik and Lorund without a goodbye. Within four days we traveled to Solitude. There we met up with our new agent, a horse-faced Altmer named Bea who was skilled in Conjuration magic. She spoke in a very nasal voice that made me want to cover my ears. Even Lorund grimaced every time she opened her mouth, which was often because she always had something to say to poor Marik.

We had been assigned to patrol the Whiterun Hold but stay a good distance from the city. We didn't want the Jarl to realize we were slowly scouting the area so we knew Skyrim before we took over. It was a boring job but it was nice being out in the open. The crisp air of Skyrim cleared my head and gave me room to sort out the dream that had visited me so many nights ago. Since then I had been very aggrieved. I wasn't the spunky Bosmer Marik wanted.

It was Sundas when my mood picked up again. We were at the edge of Whiterun territory where it met with The Rift. We stayed close to road that wound along the mountain of High Hrothgar. As usual Bea was trying to show off for Marik, this time she thought she could empress the Altmer by making a fool of me.

"So Sienna," She chirped. "I've heard that you were kicked out of Valenwood."

I blinked, as if it could clear away my golden irises. "Sure, whatever you want to call it." I snapped back.

Bea pursed her thin lips. "Why did they kick you out? Were you not pretty enough for the rats that your people call men?"

My head whipped up to meet her unintelligent black eyes. "Why did you become Thalmor? Were you sick of the boys who thought you were a horse? I'm sure you were easy to ride." A wicked grin spread across my face. I was feeling a little like my sarcastic self again. Bea huffed and turned around while Marik and Lorund fought back fits of laughter. Little bitch got what she deserved and I felt a little better.

We reached the border of The Rift but this time we didn't turn around.

"Ivarstead is only a little ways away…we could all use a drink. How about we visit the tavern?" Marik suggested. We all agreed and we headed towards the tiny town.

An hour later I was sitting in a corner away from the others trying to drown my thoughts in the strong Nord Mead. Everyday I thought about Paarthurnax and his words _Shul Fahliil, _or Sun Elf as he translated. He called me this, whatever it meant. He had also called Solden the _Dovahkiin _which had turned out to be real. All of this madness made no sense, I didn't want to think about it anymore so I downed the last of the mead.

Then the doors of the inn opened. I glanced over and my chest tightened. It was Solden. I let out a sigh of relief, a sigh I had been holding for days. His blue eyes found mine and he too also relaxed. With only three giant strides he was suddenly by my side.

"You left without saying goodbye." Solden rumbled, a smile playing on his lips.

"I never got the chance. I thought I would never see you again but here you are, always seeming to materialize at the right moments." I murmured.

"You're a little drunk Sienna." He noted, sliding in beside me on the bench. "What has got you troubled?"

So in my tipsy state I told him everything. I told him about how Marik found me back in Cyrodiil longing to leave the life I had. I told him about coming to Skyrim and the Thalmor. I ended with my dream.

"So I don't know what any of this means! A Sun Elf? What the hell is that!? We know what the Dragonborn is but where is there anything about a Elf?" I scoffed, slamming my bottle down on the table. "Its ripping me up from the inside and I don't know why. It was so real…"

Solden gently pried the bottle from my clammy hands and turned my face to look at his. I couldn't help but shiver at his electric touch. "I think I can help you, Sienna. The Greybeards are very wise men. They must know about the Paarthurnax dragon you speak of and maybe they know about this _Shul Fahliil. _That word is dragon language, they of all people will have to know what it means." He spoke softly and his words caressed my troubled thoughts. "Don't worry any longer."

"Don't worry about what?" Marik's tone was clipped.

"Nothing, Marik." I sighed.

"We were talking about the Whiterun dragon." Solden's smooth lie was very believable. "I was telling her not to worry about it any longer, its dead. I made sure of that."

"Than if that is it you won't mind me stealing her away from you. We must get back to our duties. Say goodbye Sienna." Marik said.

"Marik, please just let me talk a little longer." I looked up at him and I knew my face was a mask of pain. His mouth turned into a frown and his face softened.

"Alright…just a few more moments. We'll be around the town." He forced a smile and walked out of the tavern with the others. I couldn't believe he would let me have a moment alone with Solden, he had been so harsh to him back in the Temple.

"Sienna, you aren't yourself. Don't let this bother you anymore. We'll find answers. This shouldn't be pulling you apart." Solden's voice was stern and caring like a fathers. He was sincere and I needed that right now. I hadn't realized how lonely I was in this new world.

"I know," I mumbled. "Its just always there in the back of my mind. Its almost like I'm running out of time or something."

"Listen to me, I'll figure all of this out so you don't have to worry about it. You go back to Marik and I'll find you and tell you my findings. It's my burden to carry now." Solden whispered.

"Why are you so nice to me? You treat me like an old friend." I laughed.

"Well, you feel like an old friend and that fact that we keep running into each other means that we are meant to be friends." Solden grinned and shrugged.

"Such an odd man you are, never have I met anyone like you." My voice was quiet, almost questioning. It was as if I couldn't believe he was real or not.

Solden only smiled and be and slid of the bench. "I'll see you around my dear Sienna. May T-, I mean the Divines watch over you." With those few words he walked out of the tavern leaving me feeling slightly better. Solden would take care of everything for me and I didn't have to worry any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Marik sat with his arm around me as I shivered in the cold. We were out of the Whiterun territory now and were making our way slowly across the land to a town called Winterhold. We were out in the middle of nowhere freezing our asses off as the snow rained freely from the sky. I was so cold I didn't even protest when Marik slipped his arm around me and pressed his body into mine. The warmth was welcome.

I snuggled deeper into his chest. I hadn't really realized how muscular and strong he was until now. For some reason this made me think of Solden. I hadn't seen him since two days ago in Ivarstead. Since then I had been in a much better mood.

"Are you warm enough Sienna?" Marik asked, his voice soft.

"Nope, don't think I will be either. I don't understand how you aren't dying of cold like I am." I snarled and he laughed softly.

"This isn't cold. Wait until we reach Dawnstar or Windhelm." He said. I only groaned.

We fell silent then, the only sound was the wind and the crackling of the campfire. My time with the Thalmor hadn't been exciting. Most days were spent camping just like we were now. Marik kept insisting it wouldn't be so boring when we were able to start hunting down Talos worshippers. Honestly I didn't think that would make anything better because I really didn't want to beat an old man senseless because he believed in a false god. But that was a worry for another day. Tonight I needed to worry about frostbite…and Frostbite Spiders.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Bea sniffed as if any of us would care.

"Goodnight, Bea." Marik said but his eyes were on me rather than the Altmer. Lorund also left a few moments after Bea. He didn't even bother to tell us he was going to sleep, he was so easy to travel with. It was just me and Marik now, cuddled up against the cold…alone. I realized that the sight must have looked awkward but for me it felt so right.

"We haven't been able to talk alone much while we've been here. Skyrim has been a little more crazy than I thought." Marik chuckled.

I smiled. "Well getting to know each other hasn't been on the top of the list with dragons flying about. But we can start now. Tell me about yourself, start at the beginning." I prompted.

"So you want my life story?" He chuckled. "Well, it isn't anything interesting so don't expect to be dazzled. Anyway, I was born in Alinor, the capital of the Summerset Isles. My parents were well known politicians in the Aldmeri Dominion and very wealthy. Like all young Mer in the Isles I was drafted into the Thalmor at a young age. The last time I saw my parents was when I was ten years old. That was the day when I was sent away to train and become a fighter. I excelled in all of my classes and became one of the youngest Thalmor Guardians in history. So here I am now traveling with you throughout Skyrim." Marik finished with a smile on his face but his eyes were pained. I could tell there was more to his story but I didn't want to push him.

"So you were telling the truth back in Skyrim, all you really have known is Thalmor." I muttered.

"It's not bad, really. I excel at it and I believe that the Aldmeri Dominion is the best solution for Tamriel." Marik said sternly. "Now, enough about me. I have some questions for you."

"Like…?" I asked nervously.

"Like when were you planning on telling _me_ about your dream?"

My jaw dropped. "H-how did you know about that?" I stuttered.

"You were drunk Sienna. Everyone in the whole tavern could hear you. I just want to know why you told Solden and not me. Why would you even bother to tell him?" Marik's voice was tight and I could tell he was trying hard to make insulting remarks about the Nord.

"I don't know…he saved me from the dragon so I thought he had the right to know about the dream." I answered slowly.

"But why did you not tell me? Do you not trust me? You only tell something like that to those that you trust." Marik didn't seem angry but he was distressed.

Now that he pointed it out I hadn't really ever trusted him. He had never done anything to betray me and really he saved me from myself. If I hadn't followed Marik I would be sitting in the Imperial Prison outfitted in a straight jacket. He had done everything right to gain my respect and my trust, so why didn't I give it to him? Now that I looked at it I felt foolish.

"I trust you now, Marik." I responded after a moment of silence. "I was stupid not to tell you. I thought it was nothing more than my imagination during my fevered state. After the watchtower I realized that it wasn't a dream, it was real." I said.

"I can help you uncover what it meant Sienna.. The Thalmor are very interested in you, they've heard all about your adventures at Helgen and the watchtower. They want to see you in person." Marik's smile was kind and reassuring. "Actually, we are going to Winterhold just for you."

"I'm not important enough for us all to die of cold. We shouldn't be going to Winterhold if all they want to see is my eyes. That's the only reason they want to meet me, am I right?" I muttered darkly.

Marik's smile faltered. "I don't understand why you see yourself so poorly, you are quite remarkable. And while they do know about your eyes there are more reasons as to why they wish to see you. Your dream-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when I interrupted him frantically, pulling at his arm.

"Just don't tell them about my dream when we get there!" I hissed.

"Why should I not?" He asked, confused.

"I don't know, okay? Just please don't." I didn't know why I was so distraught but it felt wrong to be sharing this information. Something inside me was screaming not to let anyone else know. This was to be kept a secret.

Marik turned away from me and stared at the fire. He looked troubled and confused. Finally after what seemed like years, he nodded. "Fine, I won't tell them."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Marik. You have no idea what that means to me." Without thinking I threw my arms around him and snuggled deeper into his chest. He seemed startled and unsure what to do for a moment but eventually he wrapped his arms around me. Slowly he relaxed and I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and the distant howl of a forlorn wolf.

I woke up only because it was so unbelievably cold. I suddenly longed for the sticky humid climate of Valenwood. I rolled over and tried to burrow deeper into my bedroll. It did no use, _everything_ was cold no matter what. I moaned and opened my eyes. I didn't remember falling asleep here, I had fallen asleep in Marik's arms. My cheeks suddenly became very hot as I remember squishing him to death with a hug. I turned my head slowly to see him sitting on top of his bedroll scribbling something down on a piece of parchment.

"What are you writing?" I asked him. He looked up, startled, and quickly stuffed his materials into a satchel.

"Sienna, I didn't know you were awake." Marik's voice was anxious.

"Are you okay?" I asked, a shiver going down my spine as I left the warmth of my bedroll.

"Yes, I'm quite well actually. Are you ready to get going? I didn't want to wake you. Lorund and Bea already have everything packed up and the horses saddled." He said as he stood swiftly and began to put the rest of his things away.

I nodded and hastily stuffed my things into my own satchel before mounting the big bay gelding that had been assigned as my horse. We set off at a slow trot and I prayed that it would be warmer wherever we were going, of course with a name like Winterhold it couldn't possibly be anything but frigid.

That night we reached Winterhold. The wind was biting and snow swirled around us making it hard to see. We left our horses at a small stables and trudged through the snow up to a large stone arch. Apparently behind the wall of snow and ice surrounding us there was a mage's college. We walked under the arch where a High Elf woman waited in mage robes. She and Marik exchanged respectful welcomes and then she quickly hurried us along a stone path up to the college.

The fortress was massive, built from heavy stone blocks that even a mammoth couldn't pull. A statue stood in the middle of the courtyard but I couldn't make out what he looked like because of the blizzard. We were led into a large room inside, heavy oak doors closing out the cold.

"Welcome to the College of Winterhold," The mage woman said stiffly. "Ancano, Nande, and Syl should be coming down now from speaking with the Arch Mage." She nodded to Marik then walked back out the door.

"This place reeks of humans and beasts. What kind of college is this?" Bea scoffed, crossing her boney arms across her chest.

"Bea, hush. Do not embarrass us." Marik snarled. I realized suddenly that he was tense. He clenched and unclenched his fists over and over again. I reached out, without really realizing it, and wove my fingers into his own, a coolness sweeping over me. Marik relaxed and glanced over at me with saddened eyes.

"Why are you so nervous?" I whispered.

"I fear I have done something wrong." He answered. I wasn't able to ask him what he could have possibly done wrong because three Thalmor agents swept into the room from a side door. I quickly pulled away from Marik as I caught the yellow eyes of the head Altmer.

"Ah, Marik! How good it is to see you!" The yellow eyed Elf exclaimed.

"Always a pleasure to be in your company, Ancano." Marik answered with a forced smile.

"So where is she? Where is the Golden Eyed Bosmer?" Ancano spoke as if I was a mystical treasure lost in the deserts of Hammerfell.

"She's right here." Marik said, gesturing for me to approach the Thalmor agent. I did as he told me despite the fact that I wanted to punch this Ancano guy in the face. He seemed like a total asshole the way his eyes ran up and down my body like I was a horse for sale in the market.

"Magnificent…your letters didn't do her justice. Look at her eyes and how they glow! Elenwen and the others at the Embassy have been dying to speak with her and witness her eyes themselves. Once we are finished with our tests we'll head to Solitude immediately." Ancano exclaimed.

"Wait, what? Tests? What are you talking about? I have a name you know and I can hear! I'm not stupid." I spat, whirling on my heel to face him.

"Of course there will be tests! Nothing that should hurt a lot. Just some potions for you to drink and a few spells." He scoffed, not looking up to meet my furious eyes.

"There is no way in Oblivion you are doing any kind of _test _on me!" I shouted. Ancano didn't even seem to grasp the fact that I was seriously pissed, he just laughed.

"Such a spirited little filly you are!" He chuckled. "I'm excited to begin working with you and even more excited to hear about your dream."

From the corner of my eye I saw Marik wince. Everything fell into place at that moment. He had told the Thalmor about my dream ages ago. Had he done it after I had told him not to or before? Either way he betrayed me. I had been right not to trust him. I suddenly found myself pushing past them and throwing open one of the side doors. Marik and Ancano called after me angrily. I heard footsteps pounding after me but I didn't care. I felt so violated and wronged. I had to get out of this place before I broke down into tears.

I clambered up the stone steps until I reached another door. I threw it open and was met with a blast of arctic air. Snow stung my skin but I kept going. I had reached a battlement of sorts, a round circle meant for archers. Below me the icy waters of the ocean churned. They were going to catch me.

Bea and the two other agents allied with Ancano burst through the doorway. They all looked hungry and ready to stun me with some kind of spell that would turn my insides into mush. There was no way they were touching me. Without a second thought I jumped. The dark waters rushed towards me as I seemed to fall forever. At the last second I closed my eyes as my body crashed into the waves. A shock ran through my whole body. I froze, unable to move my limbs anymore. Needles of cold stabbed my body over and over again. I was burning while freezing at the same time, unimaginable pain coursing through me a million miles per hour. It was never going to end. This was the punishment I deserved for running away from home and now running away from the Thalmor. I would die here in this frigid water.

It felt like a thousand eras before my eyes started to close and my thoughts turned black. I didn't try to fight it as I drifted eternal sleep, finally finding some relief from the biting cold. I barely felt it as something grabbed my numb arm and pulled me towards the surface. Strong hands pounded my chest but I thought it was the last dream I was to have before I died. A strong accented voice screamed in my ear but it made no difference because I _wanted_ to sleep. But something else didn't want me to end here.

My eyes were thrust open and I stared into cold blue ones. Solden leaned over me as he tried to beat life back into my frozen heart. I coughed once, then again and again as I threw up sea water. Solden let me lean on him as I vomited the salty liquid then collapsed, shivering like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Don't worry Sienna," Solden breathed as he hoisted me into his strong arms like he did so many days ago. "You're going to be alright."

I hoped he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: So I'm trying something different with this chapter. I thought that I might add a few more perspectives to the story just as an experiment. Tell me what you think and if I should do more.**

* * *

Solden Jorundr had never in his life met such a girl as Sienna Rindir. Never had he thought an Elf could have the heart or fiery spirit of a Nord. She barged into his life without an invitation and he honestly didn't mind. Her sharp tongue and childlike impulses fascinated him as well as entertained him. Without really knowing it, Solden had grown fond of Sienna. The way he followed her to the mages college was ridiculous but he couldn't bear to let her out of his sight. Something felt off as he had watched the Woof Elf girl leave Ivarstead with her Thalmor companions. With horror he had watched his fears come true as Sienna launched herself off the great stone castle and into the roaring Sea of Ghosts.

The Nord warrior had no second thoughts as he dived in after her. The cold water stung his body but his natural resistance kept most of the bite at bay. Sienna on the other hand would be dead in seconds. Her body was made for the sticky heat of Valenwood, not the freezing waters of Skyrim. He searched the dark waters for what seemed like hours to no avail. She was gone, the sea had swallowed her whole. Solden had given up hope when something soft brushed his arm. He glanced, praying to Talos for whatever it was to be Sienna. The Gods had heard his prayer, it indeed was the Bosmer girl. With new warmth flowing throughout him, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto the rocky shore.

Solden hauled her lifeless body away from the water and behind a large rock. She didn't move. Her chest did not fall with even the slightest of breath. Frustrated and angry the Nord pounded her chest, screaming for her to wake up. She didn't move but he continued to try and pull her back into life. Then she coughed. It was a small sound but enough to let Solden know that she lived. He watched as her body convulsed as she took in air. Her golden eyes flew open. The Nord pulled her into his lap as she vomited the salty water that filled her lungs. Finally, Sienna collapsed into his arms shivering and whimpering like a hurt pup.

"Don't worry Sienna," Solden whispered as he cradled her in his arms and started toward his horse. "You're going to be alright." She did not respond but he knew that she had heard him. He set her tired body in the saddle and climbed behind her, taking the reins and urging the horse forward. She leaned against him heavily, crying out for warmth. Solden had never seen her so defeated and weak before. In this state Sienna was a stranger to him. It dawned on him that he had no where to take her but Ivarstead which was a few days journey, if not more, from Winterhold. She was so fragile that she would never make the trip. The trip to Dawnstar would be quicker but the cold would be unbearable, even for Solden it turned his fingers numb and his teeth chattered. But there were no other choices, he would have to choose one way. He could hear voices coming closer and closer. No doubt they were Thalmor looking for Sienna. It would have to be Dawnstar.

Solden dug his heels into the side of his mare and she bolted forward. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Wood Elf's slender body and steered toward Dawnstar. Slowly the shouts of the Elves behind him disappeared until the only sound was the howling wind.

* * *

Marik pulled his hood tighter around his thin face in attempt to block the stinging ice that fell from the sky. The image of his dear Sienna leaping off the battlement was branded in his mind, replying over and over again like a terrible nightmare. This was his fault. He should have never told Ancano about the Bosmer's dream. That was her business to tell, not his. How foolish he had been! The Thalmor had turned him into a cold uncaring beast. How could he have ever betrayed her? Sienna had been kind and caring, while her words came off as hostile she would never hurt a fly. Marik scolded himself, he should have never brought her to this forsaken land.

"Marik!" Lorund's deep voice thundered beside him and the Atlmer looked up. "Yes?" He asked. "Have you found her body?"

"Well you see, there is no body." Lorund shuffled nervously.

"What do you mean? There was no way she could have lived. If she had managed to survive she would have died on shore." The words burned Marik's lips. Death. How he hated that word and the suffering it brought.

"I'm telling you Marik, she's not there." The Battlemage responded. "But, there is evidence that someone else was here. There are hoof prints leading from the shore to the road towards Dawnstar. The snow is covering them quickly though and soon we won't be able track whoever the horseman may be. If there was someone out here they could have dragged her out of the water and taken her with them."

"But who would jump in after her? That water would freeze one in a matter of seconds, it would be a suicide mission." Marik scoffed.

"It wouldn't be for a Nord." Lorund replied bluntly.

"Ah," Marik whispered turning away from his companion. "Ready the horses then before the tracks are gone. You said they were heading for Dawnstar? We will head there as well and hope to find the sweet Sienna."

Marik walked away from the Battlemage, his pained brown eyes searching the horizon as if Sienna were to pop up at any moment unharmed. Of course she didn't. That foul Nord had her, he was sure of it. The way he looked at her sickened Marik. He was a human and she was Mer! His name was Solden if Marik remembered correctly. Such a generic Nord name. How he dared to speak with the Bosmer girl left the Atlmer dumbfounded. What confused him even more was that she _enjoyed_ conversing with Solden. Oh the mysteries of Sienna Rindir!

Just the thought of her sent shivers of desire racing down Marik's spine. She was such a beautiful creature. The way her soft chocolate hair fell down her shoulders in wild waves and her creamy light brownish-gold skin almost seemed to glow made the Atlmer's heart twist with remorse. Already he missed the way her striking golden eyes stared him down or how they laughed when she smiled. Sienna's image haunted him as well as the look of shock and pain on her gorgeous face as she fled from the college. Mark was certain that no matter what she would never forgive him. Still, he couldn't help but hate that she was now in the hands of Solden Jorundr.

"Marik, the horses are ready. If you want to catch _her_ we better head out now." Bea's unpleasant voice tore him from his reverie and he turned to face him companion. Her thin lips were turned up into a scowl and her beady eyes shone with happiness. The Conjurer's hatred of Sienna had always been clear but Marik was surprised at her malice in this situation. Some primal instinct in him wished to shove his Elven dagger through her cold heart. He shook away this thought quickly.

"Thank you for alerting me Bea." Marik answered flatly. Bea's smug smile faltered at bit as she realized that Marik was still infatuated with the Bosmer. She nodded and quickly stomped away from him towards the horses.

Marik followed her and mounted his stallion. Lorund rode up beside him looking solemn and stoic. "The tracks start over there and head down the road. From what we could tell they stay on the path. My guess is that they are headed to Dawnstar. It's the closest town if Sienna needs a healer." Lorund spoke quietly. Without a word Marik set off at a canter, his posse following him obediently.

"By the Eight, may she still be alive if I find her!" Marik whispered into the wind.


End file.
